Love in Sparkling Eyes
by Demi-goddess
Summary: ONESHOT Bryan finds Tala injured and takes care of him... BryTal YAOI


Pain. That's all he felt. Day in and day out; pain, pain, pain. His body and mind were regularly stretched to their limits, creating even more pain.

You may be thinking: why wont someone help? Pfft! Help? In the Abbey? Which loony bin did someone pick you out of?

In the Abbey, the children were taught that kindness was for the weak, therefore you were not to help others. If you broke this rule… you were punished.

Punishment was common in the Abbey. But wasn't it in all places were children were? Heh, yeah, but there was a difference: the punishments were worse. Whippings… tauntings… isolation…

But _he_ got worse. Not all at once. But everyday, _he_ received a punishment; sometimes for no apparent reason…

But _he_ endured it. It showed in _his_ deep, pure eyes. Though _he_ may be beaten and bruised, his eyes would sparkle, even in the darkest of moments…

_AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA_

A pale, lavender haired boy walked down the hallway, his face showing no emotion, as it usually did. He had just finished training, feeling rather pleased for himself. He had managed to tie with Hiwatari. Only one person had ever beaten him; Tala.

The lavender haired boy had actually hoped that Tala could've seen it, but he was sure his captain hadn't. He had been taken way before the battle had even started; a full four hours before. And the red haired teen hadn't been seen since. He was starting to actually worry.

But he didn't show it.

Heaving a sigh, he reached his dorm and unlocked the door with his key. A small portion of him was hoping Tala would be inside, since they shared the dorm, but he knew it probably wouldn't happen… Boy was he wrong.

He opened the door to be greeted with absolute darkness. The curtains had been closed, which he found odd since he had left them open. He growled and shut the door walking over to-

"Oof."

He…didn't actually…get over to the lamp, to put it in a nutshell. He had tripped over something hard, luckily twisting himself, so he landed on his behind, rather than his face. Then the thing…whimpered. Not loudly, but just loud enough for him to hear. He stood and made his way carefully to the lamp, in which he turned on.

The boy was silent as he stared at the thing on the floor. It was another boy; similar in age, maybe a little younger, with flaming red hair. His clothes were torn and showed blood easily, because of the white material.

"Tala…"

He made his way back over to the bloodied captain and rolled him onto his back, examining him. Thick lashed eyes fluttered open, weakly trying to gain bearings. Upon spotting the other boy, whom was crouched over him, he tried to get up, but was stopped.

"Get…off me…Bryan…" He panted, obviously having trouble breathing.

"No." Bryan replied firmly, picking up the injured boy in his arms.

"Bryan… let…go…now…"

But Bryan wasn't listening. He deposited the struggling boy on his bed, helping him into a sitting position and kneeled beside the bed, grabbing a first aid kit from underneath (which all beds had).

"Listen…you'll get…punished for…helping…me…so stop…" He breathed, leaning forward so far that he began to fall off the bed.

Bryan caught him. "Watch it. You'll do even more damage."

Tala gave a weak laugh as Bryan helped him back on the bed. "Like I could…get hurt… even more."

Bryan shook his head sadly at his captain's ability to be sarcastic in the most stupidest of moments. He laid the kit of the bed in front of him and opened it up, searching for some sort of cloth… damn…he must've used it.

He stood and walked over to their measly excuse for a dresser and yanked it open, grabbing one his white, muscle shirts. He walked back over to Tala.

"So you stupid shit, how'd you do this?"

Tala shrugged, only to wince in pain. "Dunno." He replied with a sniff. "You know Boris. He...doesn't need...an excuse to punish me…"

Bryan nodded and threw the shirt on the bed, walking into the bathroom to get a bowl and some water. He came back a few moments later to find Tala lying on his back, legs hanging off the side.

"Silly shit…"

"That…hurt." Tala pouted. "Anyway, it's comfortable...lying like this…"

"Yeah, but your spine will be giving you hell tomorrow."

"And Boris." Tala added quietly. Bryan raised an eyebrow.

"You know, you aren't really helping your esteem here…"

Tala snorted. "Where did that...come from?"

"Dunno."

Bryan sat on the bed and put the bowl on the tiny bedside table.

"Come on." He said softly, leaning back to help Tala up.

While he was helping the red head back into a sitting position, a huge crack sounded. Both teens stopped dead. Tala's eye twitched.

"…Ow." He said after a while, voice throaty.

Bryan chuckled quietly. "Sorry, Tal." He got him into a sitting position. He leaned over and grabbed the white shirt, while Tala leant forward, his lower arms resting on his knees.

"Since when does...the 'A' on my name become so...hard to pronounce?"

"Ever heard of a nickname, dumbass?"

"Yes I have!" Tala protested, though not that loud. "Just...never had one…" He added quietly.

Bryan stopped ripping the vest and looked at the redheaded captain.

"Never…had a nickname?" Bryan asked incredulously. "You mean…no one's never called you something other than 'Tala'?"

"Would, 'Oi, you stupid, skinny son of a bitch' count?"

Bryan snickered. "No. I mean like, called you 'Tal' or something like that?" Tala shook his head.

"But I don't expect anyone to. I mean, I'm just the cold, spineless captain of the Demolition Boys, aren't I?"

"Come off it Tala. I'm the cold bastard here and even Ian calls me 'Bry' around everyone." Bryan replied. "I'll have to think of a nickname for you, Red."

Tala blinked and looked up at Bryan. "What did you just call me?"

Bryan blinked as well. "Red."

"Red…" Tala repeated, eyes unfocused. After a while he looked at Bryan, eyes sparkling with happiness, which was rarely seen. "Red… yah, I like it…"

Bryan smirked. "Well, there you go. You have a nickname."

Tala laughed and embraced Bryan in a hug.

"Thanks…Bry."

Bryan looked at his captain and hesitantly snaked his arms around him too; also careful of his wounds. They stayed in that embrace for sometime, silent. Tala spoke up after a while.

"Bryan… could I ask you something?"

Bryan looked down. "Umm, ya?"

"Why're you…helping me?"

Bryan contemplated this for a while. Finally he shrugged.

"Dunno. But you just don't deserve to be punished for something that wasn't your fault; even though you did something wrong."

"But…you'll get punished for helping me."

"Didn't know you were a squealer, Red."

Tala hiccoughed. "Am not." He protested. "Just…if anyone finds out…"

Bryan gave a sigh, and pushed Tala off him. He stood and walked over to the door, locking it.

"Happy? Now, we better get a look at you, Red. We don't want you ill."

Tala rolled his eyes and nodded, while Bryan walked back over. The lavender haired youth ripped off a piece of the shirt and Tala unzipped his jacket, easing it off his aching body. Underneath, he usually had a white muscle shirt, but he had a red one now; red with his blood. He tried to pry the shirt off, but didn't manage it.

"Red, there's no point it keeping that shirt. You'll never get it clean." Bryan remarked.

"I'll think about that later… First… I wanna get the thing off."

Bryan smirked and reached into his pocket, pulling out a pocket knife. Tala eyed the knife carefully as Bryan reached forward. In one swipe, the older teen had cut it away and helped ease it off.

"You know…Boris doesn't like us having them…"

"I don't give a flying fuck in space what that old bastard likes." Bryan growled, throwing the ex-shirt onto the floor.

He looked at Tala's front to see it riddled with cuts and bruises. Some gashes were deep, though some weren't. And they all stopped at his side; though Bryan checked his back, just in case, and saw only one cut there.

"If you're done checking out my backside, could you get on with it. I'm cold." Tala smirked as the bridge of Bryan's nose took a pale rosy tint.

The lavender haired boy busied himself with the shirt, ripping a large bit off and submerging it in the warm water. Boris never gave them any anti-septics, so they had to do with plain water.

Placing one hand on the other boy's shoulder, Bryan dabbed at one of the nasty-looking cuts on Tala's other shoulder. Tala hissed in pain and Bryan mumbled a quiet apology.

As he cleaned the wounds, the water in the bowl slowly turning with the boy's blood, Tala began to get used to the pain. At present, the red haired boy had his head against Bryan's shoulder as the older Russian cleaned the cut on his upper back.

Tala sighed. "What time is it?"

Bryan stopped and glanced outside. "Judging by the moon, I'd say… 10; give or take half an hour." He continued with the wound.

Even though he had finished cleaning up Tala, Bryan stayed where he was, half holding his captain; said captain leaning on the other. After a while, Bryan found himself tracing imaginary lines on Tala's back, his fingers grazing the porcelain skin.

Bryan looked at Tala and was surprised to see him sleeping peacefully on his shoulder. He gave a sigh and slowly lay back, bringing the younger teen with him. He was expecting Tala to wake up, but he kept sleeping; though he did shift so his face was resting on Bryan's chest.

He continued to graze his fingers over Tala's back…up and down his spine… But when his hands went the red head's sides, the muscles underneath tightened and a grin appeared on Tala's face.

Bryan smirked. So Tala was ticklish?

"Bry-Bryan… stop! Hehe, that…that tick- ah, no…st-stop!" Tala laughed, signalling that he was no longer sleeping. He rolled off Bryan, but Bryan just rolled over with him and straddled his hips, continuing his assault on the red head's stomach. "C-Can't breath!"

With a snicker, Bryan stopped and looked at Tala with amusement. Tala's cheeks were pink with laughter and his breathing fast. He opened his eyes and glared at the other.

"That…was mean." Tala panted. "And to your captain. You ought to be punished."

"I'm shaking in my boots, Red."

"You haven't got your boots on, though." Tala replied innocently, with a small smirk.

"Smart ass."

Swinging his legs over, he stood and tidied up the first aid kit, pouring the red water down the sink and throwing away the two ex-shirts. Then, without warning, the lamp went off, bathing the room in almost darkness; the only light coming from the moon, although it didn't give much light. This always happened; Boris would have the electricity cut off at a certain time, to stop the Abbey kids staying awake.

"I guess you were right, Bry." Tala's voice sounded. "It is 10 o'clock."

"Told you." He replied, walking over to the dresser again and rummaging blindly around for the candle he always kept; well, Tala kept it, since he knew one of the cooks well enough to ask for necessities such as these. He found it and ran his knife against the stone wall, creating sparks, which in turn turned into flames on the wick. The whole room was illuminated in a soft golden glow.

He placed the candle on the tiny bedside table and stood by Tala.

"You do realise that's my bed, don't you?" He asked the comfortable looking teen, whom had his hands behind his head and eyes closed.

"Yep."

"Well…"

"Nope." Tala answered his unspoken question. "I'm too comfy."

Bryan gave a quiet growl and sat on Tala's own bed, pulling his jacket and shirt off. His trousers followed, leaving him only in his boxers.

"The least you could do, Red, is take your boots off." He growled, as he glared at Tala.

"Bite me."

Bryan smirked. "Gladly."

Before Tala knew it, Bryan was on top of him, straddling his hips again, a malicious smirk on his face. He licked the edge of his teeth, as if a vampire. Tala glared.

"Don't even think about it." He warned.

"Already did."

With that said, Bryan grabbed Tala's wrists and leant down slowly to the pale neck. He butterfly-kissed the skin, until his found the place where the pulse beat most. Moving to the side a little (so not to make Tala bleed to death), Bryan bit down…hard.

Tala gasped in pain as he felt the lavender haired kid's teeth puncture the skin and draw blood. Bryan withdrew his teeth and licked the blood away that dripped down.

"What- What was that f-for?" Tala gasped, biting back a moan when he felt the moist tongue against his newest wound.

"You told me to bite you… so…"

"I didn't mean literally!" Tala spluttered, but Bryan wasn't listening.

"Mmm, Tala…You taste good…"

"Br-Bryan…"

Bryan laughed and drew back to rest his forehead against Tala's and look him in the eyes.

"Tal, I was only joking…well, ok, the biting bit…that wasn't joking but… you know, sorry."

They stayed like that in silence, just staring at each other…neither realising the gap between their faces were closing, until…

Full, pale lips connected with thin ones in a tender kiss. Nether pulled out or froze, since both felt it to be…right. Slowly, the kiss was deepened, until Tala felt Bryan tongue licking his lips, begging for entrance. Without hesitation, the younger let the elder in, meeting his tongue with his own. A fight for dominance began, which of course Bryan won; him being the stronger of the two.

Pulling away, Bryan opened his eyes to find that the candle had burnt out, enveloping the room in darkness once again. He saw nothing, until Tala opened his own eyes. His icy blue orbs seemed to shine in the darkness, with something that Bryan had never seen before in anyone's eyes…

Love.

* * *

Demi-goddess: That was the fluffiest thing i think i've ever written... oh well, please review! And no, i shant be continuing with this, since there is nowhere to go! It's a dead end! And i don't like dead ends... Oh well... Hope you enjoyed this and please read my other fics! 


End file.
